narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tibu Kun
WELCOMES! Welcome to Naruto Fanon! If you need help n making articles, please ask or look at my articles, Seireitou Hyuga or The Peace Requiem: Seireitou's Death for assistance Have a good time here ^_^ --Seireitou 03:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh Yes some help Would Be nice,I'm New,and I'm not the Best when it comes to HTML,I'm currently trying to at LEAST,Finish an Intro I'm doing for the Origin of one of My Characters --Tibu Kun Okay, ill help you when you need it, also, some advice, make sure you read around aittle before making storied, many new users come here and make characters exactly like others which get on poeple's nerves. Just telling you to be careful ^_^ --Seireitou 03:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Well,this is How it goes,This was Taken from a Blog I have on My myspace,this is His Story,does this Sound exactly like someone else? I'm just asking Because I don't know if Anyone else is like this. Zino Fadalan was a Young Brown haired Boy,Born to a Happy family,who were killed later,When he turned Five Years old,He was later taken in,by a Man,of the Name Zibo,he lived with him,and Zibo being a Well Known Special Jonin through out the land of Konoha,Zino learned various forms of Jutsu's,thanks to his Sensei,Zibo he learned a Powerful Jutsu known as Night of the Demon a Fierce Jutsu,that Zibo had told,Zino would take him years to learn,but with just a Single Day Zino learned it,he also learned Various other Jutsu Zibo taught him how to use Effective Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu and Jujutsu the Training was going Smoothly,until Oneday Zibo was called out to Take on Some Ninja,along with his Squad of Water Ninja Zibo,Farrakhan Ondatu and Ikania faught against the Lava Ninja but in the end,they lost their lives,when the Lava Ninja performed Forbidden Jutsu that Summoned Powerful,Man Eating Serpents that ate them alive Zino continued to train However,Believing his Sensei would return for no one,had ever told Zino,his Sensei had Been killed so Zino continued his Ninja Training at the age of 15 Zino,became the Seventh Hokage (there had already Been Six Hokage in the Water Village) and ruled over the Water Village,as the Seventh Hokage,Zino Fadalan was given a Special Set of clothes as his occupation of Hokage he wore a Blue Vest with Rain Drops and Wave Designs on it and a Water Ninja Head Band he proudly wore his Grey Pants with his Black Shirt and his Hokage,Water Village Vest Zino was deemed the Strongest Hokage,Next to The Third Hokage,Gahaku,Zino possessed Great Speed as well as Attack,and High Chakra Some might even say that he was Even stronger than the Yellow Flash,The Fourth Hokage,but this was Never Proven,Zino's Duty as Hokage weren't all Bad infact he would tend to skip his duties as Hokage every now and then to enjoy himself in the Water Village's Hotspring,Oneday However Proved to be most interesting,The Seventh Hokage sprung to action,the Water Village had been invaded an Evil Being,Known as Orochimaru was in the Village,with the aid of a Man named,Kabuto Zino acted quickly and took them on,Orochimaru was eager to See,the Great Hokage's Power,Kabuto resorted to trickery,He used a Sleeping Jutsu But The Hokage avoided it,and reversed it back at Kabuto,Kabuto Fell asleep and Orochimaru and Zino's Battle began Orochimaru stuck out his tongue,launching it towards Zino,but Zino struck his tongue with his Double Edged Kunai Knife,Orochimaru howled in Pain,his Tongue was Cut,and fell down being split in half it appeared to Orochimaru,Zino was more than capable to handle him this Angered Orochimaru he didn't think any other Strong Hokage exsisted,but he realized he was very wrong Orochimaru hissed,and began to perform a Forbidden Jutsu he trapped The Seventh Hokage in an Iron Maiden it began to close on him and his Death was sure to follow once it closed,skewering his body but using a Jutsu he learned,Zino teleported out of the Iron Maiden and appeared before Orochimaru* *Zino won,after sending Orochimaru flying,with a Energized Water Chakra Ball Orochimaru,wasn't seen since then,but eventually,the unfortunate happened years later,while Zino was away on Vacation,a Evil Clan invaded the Water village,and destroyed it,the Hokage returned only to see his village in ruins,he rebuilt his Village and thankfully as fate would have it his People had fled,and survived --Tibu Kun 03:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC)